The Story of Faith
by FaithHopeHarmony
Summary: Magnus's past comes into the light when he is injured on a job. Alec must race not only to figure out who is tring to kill Magnus but also try and understand the painful past that the man he loves is hiding.
1. How she came

I woke up to white light streaming in through the curtains, conveniently hitting me straight in the eyes.

I sat up groggily, peeling my cheek from Magnus's chest. As I blinked slowly memories from last night flooded back into my mind and I smiled lazily. It had been fantastic. Magnus had taken him out to their favorite restaurant for their anniversary. Two years, that how long they had been together.

Noticing Alec's absence against him, Magnus stirred, one cat like eye opening to glance over at his lover.

"Morning, Mags" Said Alec as he moved from the bed, pulling an old pair of sweats onto his previously bare body.

"Ugh. No… come back to bed" Magnus whined with his head in the pillows, blindly reaching out for Alec yet grabbing nothing but empty air.

Pulling a black shirt over his head Alec smiled.

"Go back to sleep Magnus. I'll make us breakfast and we can eat in bed."

"Mmkay, love you sweetheart" Magnus whispered sleepily as he rolled over, smushing his face even further into the soft pillows of his canary colored bed while drifting back off to sleep.

Angel he was beautiful Alec thought as he made his way to the kitchen. As he began to prepare the waffles he wondered how he had ever managed to live without this beautiful man in his life. Everything that had come before Magnus seemed to be painted in dull colors in his memory. Yet after Magnus, everything became bright and vivid. As if he had only know begun to see the true colors of the world. Magnus was everything to Alec and he shuddered at the thought of ever loosing him.

His musings were cut short by Chairman Meow, rubbing up against his leg demanding attention. The waffles were done and he quickly plated them and began walking back towards the bedroom, stopping only to feed the demanding cat.

Magnus reawaked to the buttery smell of waffles wafting into his bedroom. He groaned and stretched out his limbs languidly. As he slowly joined the land of the waking his shadow hunter slid in through the door. In his hands he held a tray piled high with waffles, syrup and two glasses of orange juice.

Perfect. This boy was so wonderfully perfect. None of his other partners had ever made him breakfast in bed before.

"Hi Mags"

"Hey beautiful. Is that all for me?"

"Um… well yeah. And some for me too…"

The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot. Clearly a tad embarrassed about his loving act.

"It's wonderful! You are the best most gorgeous boy ever. Come. Get in bed and lets feast!"

After their breakfast was done and they had both gotten ready for the day, some taking longer that the other, Alec headed out the door.

"Wait! Babe?! Do I not even get a goodbye? After last night I think I deserve more than you just waltzing out my front door."

Leaning against the door Magnus raised one perfect eyebrow in a mask of ire, Alec however knew was really more amusement.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the amount of stuff that needs to be done today…"

Alec was interrupted by the taller male pressing his lips to the shorter, interrupting his apology.

"Yeah its okay. Hey! By the way. Today I have a very important meeting so I need you and your other shadow hunter friends to stay out of trouble. I wont have time to heal anyone. Okay? Good."

"Yeah okay. Its mostly just stuff at the institute. A few new shadow hunters have arrived. We need to get them set up and everything. It should actually be fun."

He said smiling softly at the man he loved.

"Excellent! Then no hunting! That means no injuries! I will see you tonight my love."

Mangus swooped down for one last kiss, much heavier than the one previously, then twirled away, leaving his boyfriend to stumble out the door and towards the institute.

Alec was in the middle of a wonderful day when he got the call.

Everything had been going his way. He had woken up with the most amazing man in the world and had a wonderful breakfast. Jace and Izzy were being great, getting along even. His parents were nowhere to be seen and the new shadow hunters seemed great.

Everything was perfect, not, Alec should have seen this coming.

It was Magnus.

It surprised Alec that Magnus would be calling him at this time. He was meant to be in the middle of a 'very important meeting' as he had put it that morning. The out of character phone call already had Alec on edge before he answered. But when he heard Magnus's voice he was filled with dread.

Magnus voice was a bare whisper and strained with pain.

"A-Alec?"

"Magnus? … Magnus! … Mags what happened?!" Alec's voice was filled with panic so much so that Izzy snapped her head around and began to listen in to her brother's conversation.

"Ambush…" He said from the phone. "Stupid…should have seen it…"

"Magnus tell me where you are. I am coming right now to get you" Alec hurriedly grabbed he keys and jacket, motioning for Izzy to follow him.

"Warehouse…on 10th…red door with boarded windows…I…I'm on the second floor"

Alec knew Magnus well enough to hear the tears starting to form. Shit, he thought this must be serious.

He and Izzy got into the car. Alec started the engine and drove off as fast as he could to his boyfriend's location.

"Alec..?"

"Yeah Mags I'm here."

"I love you. I love you so much." Mangus was crying louder over the phone and Alec's heart tripled its already pounding pace.

"Magnus no. You will be fine! Don't worry I will get you and you will be fine! Do you hear me!"

"No…the poison…no cure"

Magnus was sobbing now and getting harder to understand. And Alec was really panicking. He ran three red stoplights, barely avoiding hitting two other cars while swerving into the other lane to pass the slow moving traffic in front of him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he arrived at the warehouse. Only upon getting out of the car did he realize that Izzy two was on the phone. She was talking rapidly to someone, instructing them to be ready for anything and to find a warlock be on hand, ready to heal Magnus. Alec really loved his sister's quick thinking.

Alec ran into the building and up the stairs. When he reached the top one he froze. The sight of his love nocked the wind out of him.

Magnus was on the floor. On the floor covered in blood. His right leg twisted at an awkward angle. His torso was torn up in shreds. Bleeding red but also covered in some green liquid that Alec assumed was the poison Magnus had mentioned earlier.

"Magnus..?" Alec ran to the older man's side and gently touched his cheek.

"Magnus. Magnus I need you to open your eyes" Magnus did as instructed.

His eyelids fluttered and he managed the get out a weak gasp.

"Magnus I need you to hang on for me. You will be all right. I promise I will take care of you. I just…just hold on!"

With that Alec scooped his love into his arms and ran back to the car. A pale Izzy followed wordlessly.

"Iz I need you to drive us back to the institute. Please….please hurry."

Alec was crying shamelessly now.

He knew he had to be strong for Magnus but looking at him is heart was filled with fear. He knew he had promised to take care of Magnus but he couldn't see a way to fix this. He had no idea how to save the man he loved. Magnus had said there was no cure. Surely if there had been a cure the High Warlock of Brooklyn would have known about it.

Alec's thoughts were interrupted by Magnus, who was now conscious, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Alec I don't want to die." He whispered, wreathing in Alec's lap.

"You won't baby, you won't. Don't worry"

"No… No, Alec… look at me." Alec looked. Holding his lovers gaze.

"The poison is called kematian hidup, no warlock has ever survived it, Alec. Never"

Shit. Shit Fuck Fuck Shit Fuck. Alec felt like his insides were being torn open. He felt so utterly helpless. Whenever he had needed Magnus to save him he had always ALWAYS come through. And now Magnus needs him and he is useless, utterly useless.

Alec held on tightly to Magnus as he felt the car slam to a stop. Quickly he pulled Magnus back into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. There he was met by Jace, Clary and a Warlock, whom he assumed was Tessa. Magnus had described her before and therefore he knew that the concerned woman was indeed the Warlock Magnus frequently worked with.

She was the picture of determination, giving Alec some confidence. Maybe, just maybe she knew something Magnus didn't.

As Magnus was gently laid down into a cot, Tessa spoke.

"What happened? Jace told me he was poisoned. Do we know what with?"

Alec spoke quietly when all heads turned expectantly to him and Magnus. "Kematian hidup. At least that's what Magnus said."

Every ounce of confidence left Tessa's face, along with ever spec of color. She crumpled into the chair from which she had stood. Alec's heart constricted painfully as he held his now silent lover's hand.

"There's nothing. Alec…Alec I'm so sorry. There is nothing I can do. Magnus will die."

With that she put her face into her hands and began quietly sobbing.

Alec closed his eyes tightly and turned all his attention to the man he loved, tuning everything else out.

"What am I supposed to do Mags?" Alec quietly whispered while running his hand through the man's hair. His eyes slowly opened and reveled the eyes that the boy loved so much.

"Just hold me." Tears slid down his face.

"If I have to die I want to do it in your arms."

With that Alec moved to slide besides Magnus, only to be stopped by the wince that came from the painful movement.

Directed at Tessa Alec asked quietly, "Can you at least take away his pain?"

The woman stood, wiping tears from her eyes she moved her hands over Magnus and a gentle glow illuminated him. With that she returned to her seat.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief and Alec continued getting into the cot. Soon Alec had Magnus in his arms and was comfortingly rubbing his hands on Magnus. Tears were still streaming down his face as he whispered words of love to Magnus.

After a while Magnus's breathing began to slow. And then it stopped all together.

"Mags?" Alec had noticed the sudden stillness of the body he held.

"Magnus." He began to try and wake his love, to no avail.

"Magnus!" He screamed, moving from beneath him and shaking his shoulders desperately.

"Magnus! Magnus please! Please wake up! Please!" Alec was hysterical now. Screaming and crying and desperately pulling on the body of the man he loved, pleading with him to come back, and receiving no response.

Those around the couple were crying, hearts broken by the sight before them.

Robert and Maryse had joined them in the room at some point and were standing in the back, little emotion on their face.

Then suddenly, a white light appeared in the room, blinding everyone and filling the room with silence. When the light dimmed a girl, who could only be described as silver, was left standing.

The girl was beautiful. However fear filled her pretty face. As she walked further into the room her glittering white dress flowed around her, sending the strips of silky fabric the stemmed from her waist flowing around her like a silver waterfall. Speaking of silver waterfalls, that exactly what her hair looked like, unusual for a girl so young. Yet her hair did not make her look old, it embodied everything youthful, flowing around her pale face like a silver aura. Like her hair, her eyes were equally unusual, a soft violet, rimmed with thick dark lashes.

The spell was broken when she finally spoke. "What happened to him?" She demanded, practically running to Magnus's side, softly gripping his free hand and running her hands through his hair lovingly.

Izzy was the first to speak, although slowly "He was poisoned. Kematian hidup I think. There's no cure."

This seemed to piss the strange girl off. Roughly she ripped he long sleeve from her arm, exposing her wrist and then biting into it. When she released Alec could see what appeared to be molten silver pour from her veins. The girl scooted behind Magnus and gently opened him mouth and began feeding him her blood.

"Drink baby, she whispered." With that she moved her free hand over his chest and a white glow was emitted. Slowly but surely Magnus's wounds began to close. Color resumed to his skin and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Alec allowed himself to hope.


	2. Magnus's Awakening

His torn up skin was closing. Color was returning to his face. His broken bones seemed to set themselves.

And then…

…Gasp…

Magnus shot upright with a large intake of breath, eyes wide and chest heaving.

Alec just sat there in shock, unable to comprehend loosing and getting back the love of his life within 5 minutes of each other.

It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"…Magnus?"

…Gasp…

Magnus's eyes franticly found blue eyes, red from crying.

And they stared. Neither said anything to the other. Words seemed pointless.

So they stared.

Those around them could be heard vaguely. Muffled, as if underwater.

"Who the hell is she?" Izzy harshly demanded under her breathe to Jace and Clary.

Pulling Clary to his chest Jace spoke, "Does it really matter? She saved Magnus and she seems to know him."

"She called him baby! What if they were together, huh? What will that do to Alec? Sorry Bro, you got your boyfriend back but hey he owes her now so they are gonna get back together."

"Iz, I think that's getting a little ahead of the situation."

"No its not!"

Their conversation hardly seemed prevalent to Alec. He just slowly took his hand and placed it on Magnus's cheek, stroking him softly.

Magnus leaned into the touch. Closing his eyes as tears began to form and spill down his face.

Then suddenly they were wrapped up in each other, clinging desperately.

"I'm sorry" Magnus whispered into Alec's shoulder.

"It's okay… It's okay Magnus. You're back. You're with me. That's all that matters."

Alec's hands were all over Magnus as though ensuring he was still there. Up and down his arms, back, chest. Running through his hair and stroking his cheek.

After a few minutes Magnus seemed to notice the presence of others around them. Slowly Turing around to face his savior he spoke.

"Thank you."

The girl smiled gently and stroked his cheek as Alec had earlier.

"Always baby"

Magnus did not object, just looked up at her violet eyes for a while. Then, just as gradually as before he turned back to Alec.

The pair curled back into the bed. Alec resting on Magnus's chest, ensuring his heart kept beating. And there they stayed till the next morning.


	3. All A Dream?

Alec awoke with a shudder. He was cold. And alone.

He sat up in an infirmary bed. The same one Magnus had been put into when they got back to the institute, but Magnus wasn't here.

Alec blinked rapidly trying to clear sleep from his eyes as he processed his surroundings.

Blood and green liquid. The floor around him was covered in it. And so was the pile of bunched up linens on the table near him. So much blood. And he remembered holding Magnus in this bed as he stopped breathing.

But the silver girl? She had healed him. Hadn't she? Or was it a dream?

But Magnus wasn't here. It was a dream…

No. No no no no no. Magnus was gone. D…dead.

Tears pooled in his eyes…

The silver girl was just a dream, she hadn't been real, she hadn't saved Magnus, he had died, poisoned, in his arms, he stopped breathing…

Tears spilled freely down his cheeks as these thoughts ran through his mind and a sob escaped his throat.

He put his hands to his face a cried. He cried like he had never cried before. Not even when he realized his father hated him. Not even when he and Magnus had broken up. No. Never had Alec felt so broken, like he had been ripped in two.

The world became dull around him as fell deeper and deeper into despair. He didn't notice when his sister came into the room and asked him what was wrong, as if she had missed the whole love of his life dying thing. He didn't notice when Jace stared roughly shaking him. Trying to force him back into reality. He especially didn't notice when a strange silver girl entered to room, only to take one look at the broken boy and turn on her heels and leave.

He did however notice when familiar warm strong arms encircled him. Pulling his hand from his face and forcing him to open his eyes.

And when he did, his heart stopped.

There was Magnus. Looking exhausted but still as beautiful as ever.

Alec's bloodshot blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you really here" He managed to croak.

"Yes Darling, I am here. I am not going anywhere. Shhh, I'm right here love."

Between broken sobs Alec spoke, "You… you weren't here…when…when I woke up. I…I thought it was a dream. I thought… that you were dead."

Alec looked up at his love with his eyes full of desperation, searching for proof that Magnus was really there, really alive. And Magnus saw.

Without a second thought he pulled the crying boy into his lap and kissed him. Slow and deep, showing his boyfriend just how alive he was.

There kissing was stopped only to breathe or gaze longingly at each other, drinking up the sight of the person they loved most in the world.

_I am terribly sorry for the two short chapters in a row. I do try to write longer chapters but to be honest I do not have that much time. University Homework is a bitch. So yup! Please, please, please beautiful people hit me up with a review. _

_I wish to know what people think and if they have any suggestions as to what should happen. I have a vague plot of the larger events that will take place but smaller details not so much. _

_And if you leave me a review or suggestion I will probs write new chapters sooner…_

_Just sayin'_


	4. The Question

It had been three days since Magnus had died and to be honest with every passing moment more questions arose in Izzy's mind.

Who. The. Fuck. Is. This. Silver. Bitch.

Not that she was really a bitch… She hadn't done anything per say… but still, she was bad news in Izzy's book. She had literally brought Magnus back from the dead, resurrected, boom! Alive again.

Now let it be known that rising the dead is a very very frowned upon course of action. Those brought back tend to not come back quite 'all there'. And even if it were allowed, it's not exactly an easy task. Sure some high and mighty warlock may boast of having the ability but never, NEVER, in all of shadow hunter history had the deed actually been done.

And that. That ability. That scared the living shit out of Izzy.

And perhaps more importantly why the hell was no one else asking questions!

And so Izzy paced, circle upon circle in the dimly lit library. She had been there for near three hours relentlessly trying to find a way to get her answers.

She wanted desperately to barge in to Alec's room and demand that these questions be answered. But there were two problems with that scenario.

One. Alec would be pissed. Jace had tried to ask Magnus what it was like to be dead and Alec gave Jace a look that could freeze water. Alec had then scooped Magnus up in his arms and carried him to his room. Making it perfectly clear that they were not to be disturbed.

And two. Did Alec eve know who she was? When she appeared he had looked more confused than anyone. But then again she brought the love of his life back from the dead. Did he really care who she was?

Maybe Izzy would track down this Silver girl and question her.

Now don't get me wrong. Izzy is no sissy. She does not back down from a fight., she runs at it guns a blazin'. But Izzy wasn't stupid and this girl was clearly powerful.

Izzy remembered back to when she had appeared. She had radiated a sort of power that Izzy had never before encountered. And despite her youthful appearance, it was obvious she was old, like really old.

Defeated, Izzy threw herself onto the nearest cushion, which happened to be very dusty, and with an arm over her eyes, slept.

_Hello people! I hope you enjoyed this snippet of Izzy. I am trying to figure out what will happen next and how to make it play out best. So my ponderings manifested themselves in the form of Izzy. Although I do know who this 'Silver Girl' is, you don't get to find out yet. MWA HAHA. Sorry I really am but I felt like writing this chapter instead. You will clues next chapter I promise. And I plan to start said chapter as soon as I post this. So hopefully it will be up tomorrow/ today. Just realized its past midnight :/ _

_Have a nice day. Thank you for shopping. Please do come again. _


	5. I have a Mother

_A few months ago_

"What is it darling?" Alec's eyes darted to Magnus's.

"Wha…what makes you think there's something?" Said Alec.

"Please darling. Give me some credit. You have been here for almost an hour. Your mouth has opened and closed multiple times. You are so deep in thought you look constipated and you were pissed when you got here. Clearly something is up, so spill."

Magnus shifted so that his was sitting cross-legged in front of his shadow hunter and put his hands on his knees in a comforting fashion.

"It's just…I love you Mags, but I don't want to upset you." Alec shifted nervously and would not meet he lover's eye.

"Well Alexander. Something is bothering you and I would like to know what. I have asked you to tell me, so I accept the risks. And besides…" Magnus slid his hands up the boy's thighs and looked up at him through long lashes, "…you can always make it up to me later."

"O…kay." He said hesitantly, "But you asked." He ran his hand through his hair with frustration." I just, it's my mom. I wish she could be more accepting, more motherly. I mean all she needs to do is love me and she can't even manage that. And then I got to thinking how that was unfair of me because…"

'Oh' Magnus thought. No wonder he was nervous to ask. This was generally a topic they avoided.

"…And well I wanted to know, and you totally don't have to answer, do you wish you had a mother? Like one who was actually what a mother was meant to be…?"

"I… Alec…" Magnus seemed to contemplate whether or not he would continue speaking. "Alexander I have a mother."

Sensing his loves confusion he elaborated.

"No. Not the woman who gave birth to me. I did have an actual mother who was what a mother was meant to be. And… I still have her."

"Wait… I am really confused. Who is she" Alec moved to a more attentive position. Yearning to soak in any and every detail of Magnus's life that he could.

"Well she wasn't my birth mother, obviously. She is just this amazing person who took me in. She wanted me when nobody else did. I think… she was the first person who ever showed me love."

Magnus spoke quietly looking at his hands folded neatly in his lap. Then Alec took his hands in his and spoke.

"I am glad Magnus. I'm really really happy you had her. You deserve love you really do."

Tears slowly dripped down Magnus's cheeks and Alec wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and pressed a sweet kiss to him lips.

"I've never told anyone about her…"

"Well I'm glad you told me. I love you Magnus."

"I love you too Alexander."

And with that they were kissing, slow and deep as if they had all the time in the world. Alec brought his hands up to cup his lover's face whose arms wrapped tightly around Alec. They kissed for a few more minutes, their kisses becoming more heated and desperate with every passing second. Then Alec pulled away to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Magnus's.

Before he knew what was happening Magnus was being scooped up into strong pale arms and carried to their bedroom.


	6. Her Name is Faith

Present Time

Magnus woke up in Alec's dark bed. Although he would have preferred to be in their bed back at his apartment he was perfectly content to lie there and stare at his beautiful shadow hunter. His head was pressed into the space between Magnus's shoulder and head before Magnus awoke but Magnus carefully maneuvered himself as to get a better view of the boy.

After a few minutes of starring Magnus could no longer resist the urge to touch the boy. With the pad of his thumb he traced the outline of Alec's jaw, then his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his nose and finally his lips. Magnus's thumb lingered there.

Magnus could scarcely believe that he had nearly lost the ability to see his love all together. He had died, not Alec, him. It was a terrifying thought to be honest. Although he had lived a long time and no longer feared death, he could not imagine ever leaving Alec. He wished that he had been able to show Alec just how much he had truly wanted to stay, but the poison had prevented it.

Magnus's eyes met blue ones. The boy did not speak but instead lifted his hand and wiped away tears that Magnus hadn't realized he had cried.

"Hi" Alec whispered rubbing his lips over Magnus's thumb still resting on his lips.

Magnus sucked in a shaky breath. He hadn't ever expected a situation like this to arise. He honestly did not what his shadow hunter to know just how much dying had scared him. So he settled with simply smiling at the boy and gently pulling him into a kiss.

Alec shifted and for a moment Magnus feared that he was going to get up and leave, something that Magnus did not think he could handle. But instead he merely snuggled closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other in every way.

Magnus continues to drift in and out of sleep until a voice wakes him.

"Magnus?"

The warlock shifts so that he can see Alec's face. "Hmm?"

Alec reaches up to run his hands through Magnus's loose hair. Hmm it was clean, he was clean. Magnus would have to ask if he had received a sponge bath later.

"Is she you mother? The silver haired girl, the one who healed you."

"Yeah, Alec. She is."

The couple laid in silence. Doing nothing but thinking to themselves and slowly rubbing their hands against each other. Only stopping to catch the others mouth in a sweet kiss.

"What are you thinking?"

"I… I am really glad that you have her." Blue eyes dart to cat like ones, the blue's clouded with worry. "What… what if she hadn't come. I can't stop thinking… if she hadn't come. Magnus you would be dead. Dead, Magnus."

Alec's eyes filled with tears and so did Magnus's. Alec didn't cry. Not even at Max's funeral. And here he was before Magnus with tears constantly streaming down his face. Magnus had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"I know, Darling. Trust me, I have thought about it. And it scares me Alec, I don't like it but I'm terrified."

"Well you don't need to worry. I am here and it is going to be a very long time before I let you out of my sights. I will keep you safe Mags. Always"

"I love you Alexander, more than anything."

"I love you to Magnus."

"Hey Mags? What is her name?"

"I call her Faith"

"Faith. Remind me I owe her my life okay?"

"Darling she saved my life, not yours."

"You are my life." Alec leaned over and pressed a searing kiss to Magnus's lips.

After a few minutes that kiss turned desperate. The pair had been through too much, been too afraid to take it slow. Before Magnus knew what had happened his shadow hunter was straddling him and had his shirt off. Magnus uncharacteristically struggled to keep up groping and the hem of Alec's shirt, desperately trying to remove it. By the time he finally got it off Alec had gotten his pants off and was working on his own and soon they were both naked.

Alec paused a second just stared at Magnus with longing. The warlock seized the opportunity to take control, and that he did. Locking the door he gave his lover his full, undivided attention.

_Next Chapter goes up when I get 5 reviews! _


	7. Who fed Chairman?

It was cold outside as Magnus and Alec walked home. Although Alec was bundled up he refused to wear gloves, settling instead for warmth from Magnus's hand.

Although Alec hated the cold he would admit that it brought about good things. Like using Magnus as his own personal heater. Colder weather made for better cuddling, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Magnus's kisses felt different when it was cold. Alec's skin would be such a cool temperature that each kiss Magnus pressed against his cold skin felt like fire, making his nerve endings go crazy. It was insane the things Magnus could do to Alec with just a simple kiss. At times it made Alec feel incredibly weak, but then again what was so bad about submitting to Magnus? He trusted this man more than he trusted himself, he would give Magnus anything.

"What are you smiling about love?"

Alec hadn't even realized the smile that appeared on his lip. "You" he replied simply.

It was clear that this answer surprised Magnus, whether because of the honest answer or the fact that Alec's mind was not focused on darker things.

"Oh. Well. Carry on." And they continued walking down the streets of New York in silence.

A few minutes passed and Alec noted to himself the looks that their intertwined hands got. They were out in the open as Magnus had not glamoured them. At this point Alec could no longer be bothered with others opinions about his relationship. They had zero right to make him doubt himself, and his self-doubt had hurt Magnus. Alec would do whatever necessary to protect Magnus, not matter what.

"Okay now what are you thinking. Cuz you look pretty serious now."

Magnus's eyes were concerned and he pulled Alec to a stop. Annoyed mundanes glared at them as the blocked the sidewalk. Magnus moved out of the way of the commuters and so did Alec. He looked at Alec as though the shadow hunter was going to announce something utterly terrible.

"Nothing Magnus. Don't worry."

"No I will worry. You were thinking about me then you face got all angry and serious. Did…did I do something to upset you? Whatever I did I am sorry. It wont happen again, just please don't be upset with me…"

Alec interrupted Magnus's ramblings. "Mags… Magnus! I am not upset with you. You have done nothing wrong. You're perfect, calm down."

Magnus shook he head back and forth frantically and looked near tears. "No. No I won't calm down. Not until you tell me what its wrong."

Alec's heart sped up. He was really upset. He looked near tears. Alec was really concerned. "Mags. I just I don't want to burden you with my worries. I will take care of it, you don't need to worry." Alec in slow voice tried to soothe his frantic warlock. He brought his hands to the taller's shoulders and rubbed in a relaxing manner.

"Please Alec, please don't leave me… I can't… without you…"

Magnus was full on crying now. It seemed that the accident had brought about many emotions in the both of them.

"Magnus Bane I am not under any circumstances ever EVER leaving you. Look…look at me Magnus."

Alec took Magnus's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving Magnus. I was thinking about you, and then how much I loved you. And I do Mags. And then I was thinking about people judging us and how it used to upset me, and I realized that it doesn't bother me anymore. Magnus you did that, I don't care what they think because you are more important than every other person's judgments in the whole world. Anyways I was thinking about how it did upset me and how I ended up hurting you because of it. And I got mad at myself. I will do anything to keep you safe Mags."

Alec explained this all carefully with a voiced laced in raw emotion. "Now tell me, why on earth would you ever think that I would leave you?"

Magnus looked haunted. "I… just the poisons lasting effects I guess. I'm better now and I don't really want to talk about it. Can we just go home? I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"Okay Magnus." Alec took his lover hand and they proceeded down the street to Magnus's apartment.

The pair were greeted at the apartment by a furry being. Suddenly Magnus froze in his tracks, a look of fear passing through his eyes.

"Alexander how long were we at the institute?"

"Uh… four days I think."

"Who fed Chairman?! My poor Cat!" Magnus immediately bent down to pick up the fur ball and began to beg for his forgiveness.

"Don't worry, Magnus. I had Tessa feeding him."

"You did?" Alec nodded. "Oh thank Lilith. I can't believe you thought to take care of my cat. You are so perfect."

Magnus pulled Alec into a three-way hug, Magnus, Chairman and Alec.

"Well I didn't want him to starve… and I kind of consider him my cat too…"

"That he is! And we are wonderful parents indeed! Come! I have missed far to much project runway!"

The three of them stayed up late, watching an obscene amount of TV. Alec however was watching Magnus, he was so happy he was okay.

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate hearing from people!_

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


	8. Bang

_Bang… Bang…Bang_

"Alec Lightwood I know you are in there! Open the door!"

Alec shot out of bed in a daze. He stood there at the foot of the bed trying to figure out what had woken him. He blinked slowly trying to clear his vision.

_Bang…Bang…Bang_

"Alec! Open the fucking door!"

Alec groaned. He had been sleeping so peacefully.

"Ignore them Alexander. Come back to bed."

Alec moved to climb back into the bed, curling into Magnus's embrace. They kissed lazily, moaning deliciously.

_Bang! _

Alec sat up. That had been louder than the knocking. Then Izzy flew into the bedroom sending Chairman running, Jace hot at her heels.

"How did you get in!"

"I broke down the door." Izzy shrugged and inspected her nails.

"Iz, what the hell."

It was at that point that Magnus fully awoke. He sat up in bed and stretched languidly. He took in the sight before him. There was his half naked boyfriend looking angrily at his sister and parabatai.

"Why are you two in my apartment?" Magnus asked calmly, reaching towards his blue-eyed shadow hunter and pulling him backwards into the bed.

"We need to talk." Izzy stated simply.

Alec was now fully settled in Magnus's lap, leaning his head backwards onto his shoulder. Generally the boy would not be so forward in front of his siblings, but he did not care at the moment, proved further by the hot kiss he pressed to Magnus's neck.

"Well, you want to talk and I want to fuck your brother. Only difference is I intend to get what I want, you however are going to have to wait."

Jace looked uncomfortable and Alec simply chuckled.

Isabelle, not even phased, rolled he eyes and grabbed Alec, forcibly dragging him into to living room before he could react.

"Iz! Let go of me! Cant you just come over later?"

"No, Alec you have been putting off the inevitable. I have questions that you undoubtedly have too. I intend to get answers now."

Alec sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch, Jace sitting on the chair opposite of the room.

"Magnus Bane get out here!" Izzy yelled.

Magnus rolled over in bed and flung his legs over the side. "Fine" He thought, "He would come. Not because she yelled at him too, but because they had Alec, and Alec was warm and cuddly."

And so Magnus sashayed into the room, without a stitch on his body. Izzy and Jace both cringed and Alec blushed. Magnus sat down on Alec's lap and snuggled in closer. Alec reached over the back of the sofa to grab a blanket to cover up the sparkly warlock.

Alec held tightly onto Magnus. "Alright Iz, you have our attention. Now what do you want."

"I want to know what happened." Izzy looked at Magnus. "Magnus, you died. Someone poisoned you in an attempt to kill you and sucsseded."

Magnus looked nervous but that didn't faze Isabelle.

"And who was that girl? She brought you back from the dead! That's impossible! Not to mention illegal! Why the hell are you and Alec not worried! What if whoever it was tries again!"

Magnus's heart rate sped up and Alec felt it.

"Izzy, Jace you need to leave now."

"Al…"

"No! This is not helpful! You are doing more harm than good so get out!"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood I will not leave until I get answers!" Izzy was on her feet now, right in front of Alec, fuming.

Alec responded tiredly, "Well I guess you should move in because I don't have any for you."

"So let's stop dicking around and get some answers." Jace interjected.

Magnus stood up. "This is going to require clothes. I'll be back."

Alec followed Magnus back into the bedroom. Magnus began digging around in his closet and Alec grabbed his arm.

"Mags are you okay? I can make them leave of you want." Alec's blue eyes were deep with concern. Magnus was usually the strong one, but ever since the attack he had seemed weaker.

"I will be fine Alexander. They are right though. I have no idea who tried to kill me."

The pair continued dressing in silence, but before Magnus could exit the room Magnus pulled him into a hug.

"It will be okay Mags."

"Thank you Alexander. I don't think I could do this without you."

The warlock and shadow hunter emerged from the bedroom hand in hand and walked to the couch. They say close together so that they were touching from shoulder to knee.

Magnus gently rested his head against Alec's and spoke, "So where are we starting?"

They all looked towards Izzy. She had been the most vocal with this whole situation so it seemed best to let her lead.

"Well, Id say the beginning but I want to know who the girl who healed you is. I have never seen anyone like her before…"

Magnus spoke, "Who she is is irrelevant to the situation at hand."

"But she could have been involved. How else would she have known to come save you? She could have the answers we need."

It was easy to tell that Izzy was trying to stay calm. She was apparently no oblivious to how this was upsetting Magnus and she knew that Alec would protect him even from her.

Jace finally spoke up, "I agree with Izzy. I think that we need to start with the silver girl. It is very likely that she can lead us to who tried to poison Magnus."

"You're wrong. She wasn't involved." Alec said quietly, looking at Magnus.

Jace raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "And how may I ask do you know that brother?"

Magnus spoke before Alec could open his mouth, "I know her. She would not be involved in such a thing. She knew to come because I called her. She is not involved in this. End of story."

"No. I don't think so. You need to tell us who she is right now. She's obviously dangerous and not human, she needs to be found." Izzy spoke with anger and conviction.

Alec interjected "Why? She has done nothing to make us think she is the enemy! Just leave it alone Iz!"

"Alec I am trying to do this to protect you! Why are you even protecting her! Is it because he told you too?"

Izzy waited but Alec said nothing, anger blazed in his eyes.

"I thought so. You have no idea who she is or what she is capable of. For all you know she could ruin your life. You can't trust people you don't know."

Alec stood up, "You're right Iz, I don't know her. But I do Know Magnus and I trust him more then anyone." Alec sat back down and sighed. "She is beyond the point so just let it go please."

Izzy and Jace exchanged glances. "Fine" They eventually muttered.

The four of them spent the next few hours making a list of all the possible suspects and then began to narrow them down, bit by bit.

"I think we should focus on the poison, which of these people would have been able to get it?" Jace asked.

They all looked to Magnus.

Alec spoke, "Magnus do you know who would be able to get this poison? I had never even heard of it before you told me."

"I…I honestly don't know. I didn't even believe the stuff still existed until a few days ago." Magnus rubbed his face. "Alright. That's enough for today. Everyone who doesn't share my bed get out."

Once Jace and Izzy were gone Alec pulled Magnus into an embrace.

"Isabelle was right you know. You really have no reason to trust Faith."

"Magnus I meant what I said. But you told me who she is to you. And that is enough to make me trust her."

Magnus made a frustrated growl. "I just… She is such a huge part of my life and I have never been able to tell anyone about her. What I told you, that doesn't even cover what she is to me. And I want to tell you Alexander; I want you to love her as much as I do. She's my family and I can't even tell anyone about her."

"Why not?"

"Because she asked me not to. And she has good reason to keep it secret, trust me."

"Okay. So you tell me what you can about her. I wont pressure you Mags. You can tell me everything or nothing about her. It's your choice."

"I am going to ask her to tell you. I want you to know. I need to ask her about the poison anyway. That another thing Isabelle was right about. She will have answers."

"Okay."

"Can we just go back to bed for now though?"

"Of course Magnus."

"I love you Alexander."

"Love you too Mags"

_I so did not expect this to turn out so long turns out I just had more to say. _

_Thank you all for the beautiful reviews, keep them coming! _


	9. Approval

For the phone conversation **Magnus is Bold** and _Faith it italics_

Magnus walked over to the window. Although he knew Faith well and trusted her completely he was always nervous about calling her. It just seemed like she shouldn't be reachable by such a mundane device. Luckily this hardly proved an issue because he rarely called her, she usually did that.

They would speak sometimes for hours every few months about what was going on in their lives. Faith was the only person whom he had stayed in steady contact with his whole life.

Before modern technology had streamlined communication the two of them would go to great lengths to keep in contact. They each had a mailbox hidden in a location the frequented. They would leave letters for each other in their perspective mailbox and receive a reply within months.

Magnus's mailbox had been in London. He remembered one time when he had not received a letter from Faith in over a year. He had been worried sick and tried to perform numerous tracking spells, none of which worked. He then sought to visit his mailbox everyday in hopes of news; he also placed numerous letters in her mailbox in Ethiopia.

Magnus curbed his nervousness. He was being ridiculous, he had nothing to fear from this woman, even if he was going to make an impossible request.

He pressed the call button.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Hi Maggie! Can you hold on two ticks? I'm in the middle of something…"_

"…**Okay…"**

Through the phone he could hear what would seem to be fighting, Faith of course was winning. Whoever the guys were they were getting their asses handed to them.

"_Kay I'm here."_

"**Fay if this is a bad time I can call back later…"**

"_Nonsense. I always have time for you. What's up."_

"**I have a really, really big favor to ask you. And I have good reason to ask! So please just hear me out!"**

"_Mags. Clam down. Tell me what your request is and then tell me why you are making it."_

Magnus began pacing in the room. He was thankful that Alec was asleep and not there to bear witness to his groveling.

"**Okay. Well first I need information on the poison. I want to know where it could have come form."**

"_Oh. Well that's easy."_

"**Yeah, that isn't what I am afraid to ask you…"**

"_Well, darling spit it out."_

"**I want to tell Alec the whole story. About you and me. And I want to tell him who you really are. Well, I want you to tell him. That's…that's it. That's what I want."**

"_Okay. Now tell me why."_

"**Is that a yes?!"**

"_No Magnus, that is an explain yourself"_

"**I love him. I…I know I have said that about people before but really, Faith he is it. I swear to you. He is it. After him I am done. And I want him to know me completely. I have not been really forthcoming with my past with him, I can tell it hurts him. But most of my past hurts me to talk about. But our story is good! Its great! And I want him to know it. And I want him to know you. You mean the world to me and so does he. I want you two to know each other..."**

"_Are you sure?"_

"**Yes."**

"_Okay…"_

Before Magnus could get too excited a but joined the party.

"…_but… I want to be invited to the wedding."_

Magnus could hear her smiling through the phone and he was beyond relieved.

"**You are at the top of the list. Faith… how did you know I am planning to propose?"**

"_Maggie you have never talked to me about your relationships being good. You only call and vent after you get hurt. Ever since you met this boy you have been spending our entire conversations talking about him. With that I knew that he is your soul mate. And well the wedding, you want me to meet him Maggie. I am assuming you want my approval… And you have it baby."_

Tears of joy streamed down the warlocks face. He thanked whoever he was on the phone with and turned to meet my eyes. When he saw me he hastily wiped his eyes.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Not long. Are you okay?" Alec pulled the warlock into a hug.

"I am perfect."


	10. Trepidation

_Please Read!_

_Okay, here's the deal. I read this story, a Malec of course, some time ago. I really really want to reread it but I can't find it! _

_Here's the plot from my memory. Alec and Magnus are BFF's. Alec it in love with Magnus and Magnus doesn't really realize it but he is in love with Alec too. It is all human and set in high school. Jem and Will are both in the story as well. At one Jem and Will have a similar situation going on as Magnus and Alec. Although I cannot remember who was in Alec's position and who was in Magnus's. So Magnus and either Jem or Will are dating. Alec and whoever isn't dating Magnus are both in love with Magnus and whoever is dating Magnus, respectively. Then Alec and whoever isn't dating Magnus kinda date. And then they all come to their senses and get with who they are meant to be. _

_IF YOU KNOW WHAT THIS STORY IS PLEASE TELL ME!_

_On to the story!_

That night Magnus told Alec about his phone call. He told Alec that Faith was coming over the next day, that she was going to explain who she was and how she and Magnus know each other. He also told Alec that she had information on the poison.

Overall, it was a lot of anticipation.

Magnus seemed so calm and happy. And although that seeing Magnus happy made Alec happy, he could not calm the trepidation that he was feeling. Why would Faith have to explain who she was herself? Who was she really? These questions plagued Alec's mind all night and he could barely sleep.

The alarm clock read 2 am and Magnus shifted his position so that he was resting his head on Alec's chest. His breathing pattern changed and Alec knew that he was waking up.

The warlock's eyelids fluttered, casting long shadows down his face. He blinked and turned his eyes to Alec.

"You're awake"

"I am."

Magnus moved to a sitting position, legs crossed and right in front of Alec who mirrored his position. It was unlike Magnus to move so quickly after having just woken up so chances are he knew the conversation was going to require attention.

"What is on your mind Darling?"

"What could be so big that she has to tell me herself? Magnus, not gonna lie, but the fact that you cannot just tell me yourself is scaring the shit out if me."

Magnus in took a deep breath. "I really wish I could reassure you that it's not a big deal… but it kind of is Darling."

Magnus looked sheepish and Alec ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't worry Darling. All will be revealed and then things will go back to normal."

Magnus pressed a kiss to the shadow hunter's forehead comfortingly.

"At least tell me it's not something really bad. I mean shit Magnus, I am a shadow hunter. She is clearly some sort of downworlder, what if the clave says she is an enemy or something."

Magnus looked REALLY sheepish now and coughed into his arm, avoiding his shadow hunter's gaze.

"Oh my God. She's an enemy of the clave." Alec was at a loss for words.

"Sweetheart calm down. It not that bad. Yes, the clave hates her, they've been trying to off her for far longer than I would care admit. But Alec, she is not the bad guy. The clave only calls her an enemy because she scares them. She is not someone YOU need to worry about."

Alec nodded his head slowly and spoke, "Alright, I trust your judgment. To be honest though I am really excited to meet her. I have never met anyone from your past."

A bright smile now lit the blue-eyed boys face. Magnus's breath caught. His boyfriend looked truly stunning when he smiled like that. Slowly a smile spread to Magnus's face as well.

The pair went back to sleep and awoke to a bright light telling them to wake up.

_Alright. I meant this chapter to include Faith's arrival but I like to keep chapters to one scene. It feels cleaner that way. _

_Also! Please please let me know if you know the story I am looking for! I will love you forever if you do __J_

_Lastly, I love all the reviews I am getting! Keep them coming! And if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters PLEASE let me know. I would love to hear them. _


	11. Here comes Faith

"Wake up"

Alec stirred but Magnus remained sound asleep. The voice spoke again, this time in a different tongue. Magnus responded sounding annoyed in the same language.

"Why are you here so damn early?"

Magnus flopped onto his back throwing his arm over his face. Alec sat up and assessed the girl that had spoken. Faith. She had the same long silver hair except this time it was tied up in a high ponytail. Her outfit was more normal as well, although it was still all white and silver.

"Alec" She said, acknowledging she knew who he was.

"Faith" he said in response, holding out his hand to her. She shook it, looking slightly amused.

"I see Magnus is still not a morning person." Turning her attention to the wining warlock in the bed.

Alec stood up, grateful that he had slept in pants and a t-shirt that night and headed out the room.

"I will go make some coffee."

Magnus mumbled thanks. As Alec exited the room Faith jumped onto the location Alec had just occupied in the bed.

Now lying next to Magnus she spoke, "He certainly is attractive. Yet it is clear he is not aware of it."

Magnus rolled over so that his arm propped up his head. "I know right? Even better naked. Dating a shadow hunter does have its perks I suppose."

"hmm. You know of course that his being a shadow hunter is my major concern right?"

Faith rolled over as well so that she was mirroring Magnus's position. In all the time they had known each other they had never drifted apart. It was never awkward between the two of them, no matter how much time had passed.

"I know… I would be worried too. But Alec can be trusted. He has already disobeyed the clave and stood by my side. Alec does not blindly follow, unlike most of his kind. I would never ask you to do this if I wasn't sure he could handle it."

A slow smile spread across her lips. "Okay baby."

She ran her hand lovingly through Magnus's hair. "It has been too long since I have seen you. Your style has completely changed."

A flicker of fear passed through Magnus's eyes. He had never really cared what people thought of him before. But with Faith, he needed her approval.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

Faith laughed, joy filling her eyes. "Sweetie, I con honestly say nothing has ever represented you better."

The two shared a smile and just then Alec walked back into the room, coffee in hand.

He handed one cup to Magnus and then looked towards Faith. He spoke nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I left it black. I can add sugar and cream if you'd like…"

"Black is perfect, thank you Alec"

Faith took a sip of her coffee. Yum. Point to him. He made some good coffee.

"Umm… Is it okay if I take a shower first?" Alec was unsure as to how to act around Faith and it showed.

"Of course darling. Faith and I will catch up as you get ready."

Magnus hopped out of bed and ushered his boyfriend into the bathroom and shut them both inside.

"I thought you were going to stay with Faith…?" Alec asked questioningly.

"Oh I am. But first! Alec honey, relax. I know that I have made her out to be scary but that is only because I didn't want to lie to you. She is Alec, to me and to us though nothing to worry about. She is great, to be honest Izzy kind of reminds me of her. She already loves you. Just be yourself."

Alec leaned in to Magnus and took a deep breath.

"Alright. I am good… I love you Mags."

"I love you too darling. Now go shower!"

Magnus slapped him on the butt and exited the room with a smile on his face.

"Alrighty, then. So what have you been up to Fay?"

Faith got up from the bed and moved into the kitchen, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"The usual. How is Alec?"

"He is nervous. He doesn't know what to expect. But he will be fine"

"How much did you tell him?"

"I told him that you are basically my mother…"

Faith interrupted, "I am your mother. I always will be, biological or not." She paused and her voice softened. "Maggie I don't care if you aren't a little kid anymore. You can still call me your mother."

Magnus looked shocked. He had not expected her to say that let alone with so much passion. It filled him with warmth. Knowing she still thought of him as her son. Although the two of them were still close Faith often acted more like an older sister than a mother.

"I…okay"

Faith saw the shock in the warlocks face and smiled. Although it was a happy smile, there was a certain sadness in her eyes, a sadness that comes with seeing to much. Every once in a while Magnus would catch that look in his eye, and he knew that his mother had seen much more than him.

"Continue. What else does he know?"

"He knows you are powerful… he thinks you are some sort of downworlder."

"Did you tell him he was wrong?"

"No… it would have been to hard to explain without outright telling him who you are."

"Fair enough. Although in a way I am a downworlder. Well, I guess downworlders are me. Does that make me a downworlder?"

Magnus chuckled, "Let's save the philosophy for another time. Oh! He also knows that the clave hates you."

"And I hate the clave." She muttered. Brightening up she asked, "How did he take that?"

"He only freaked out a little. But he also recognized that the clave has a tendency to hate what they don't understand. He recognizes that better than most others."

Magnus clenched he jaw. Remembering how hard it had for the clave to accept Alec, but he shook that memory out of his head.

"Good. Now, while he is in the shower. Do you have a ring?!"

A brilliant smile broke out across his face. And he nodded, running into his office and coming out with a small box.

Alec walked into the kitchen slowly after his shower.

When he saw Faith and Magnus he paused. The two of them were in a tight embrace and he barely heard Magnus whisper, "I missed you mama". Magnus had his arms wrapped around her slim frame, and Alec noted that there was something in his hand. What it was he didn't know.

It was rare to see Magnus so vulnerable and he knew in that moment exactly why Magnus found it so important that he know Faith.

The two of them pulled apart and a smile lit Magnus's face when he saw Alec.

Magnus moved over to Alec, the item in his hand vanishing and pulled him into a hug, pressing a hot kiss to his neck.

"Alright" he said, "Let's get this done."

The Magnus and Alec went to sit on the couch and Faith sat in a chair across from them.

Faith spoke, "Should we start with who I am or the poison?"

"Tell him who you are first. Besides, Izzy and Jace are going to want to know about the poison."

"And they are?" Faith asked, raising her eyebrows.

Alec chimed in, "My siblings."

"Ah. Sounds good… I'll admit I don't really know where to start."

Alec could see nervousness in Faiths posture.

"Have you ever told anyone this before?" Alec asked.

"Only Magnus. And he was young, he grew into the knowledge of who I am."

"Then how about you tell me in the simplest of terms and then go into greater detail where necessary."

Faith stood up. She rubbed her hands together and then turned to face Alec and Magnus and spoke.

"Alright then, I guess I will start at the beginning. I was born in…" Faith paused and thought, "Well, I don't really remember when, but my mother was demon and my father was an Angel."

She stopped again, looking at Alec. His face was controlled but there was surprise in his eyes. Magnus motioned for her to keep going. "I am the only one of my kind, half angel half demon. So of course that gave me special abilities, not held by any other. Eventually it was decided that I was too powerful, that one person should not hold the abilities I had. So they were spilt up, and new races were formed."

Understanding now lit Alec's eyes. He knew who she was. Faith saw this, but she continued on.

"I was able to do a variety of things. I had magic, I could drink the blood of others and it would give me unbelievable strength and speed, I could turn into an animal at will and many other things. Now as I am sure you have guessed by now, I am a culmination of every type of downworlder."

Alec spoke, "You are Lilith."

"Yes"

Alec stood up abruptly, "I'm going to get a glass of water." And exited the room.

Magnus cracked a smile. "Give him a sec…"

Alec walked back in and sat down. "Okay I'm good." The shadow hunter turned his attention back to the girl, "So… you're Lilith, like the Lilith?"

"I am."

"Okay… but wait. Then why does he call you faith?" Alec asked, gesturing towards the warlock.

"I do not go by Lilith. It's an identity I generally keep secret."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. To be honest I did not really think you were someone who was still on earth."

"Most don't, mainly because I do hide my identity. The clave knows though, I suggest you not tell them about meeting me."

Faith assessed the shadow hunter's reaction carefully.

"I won't." Alec was steady in his response.

"Good"

"Okay, so all the downworlders came from you…" Alec started, urging the girl to continue.

"Yes. However something that is not in your history book. Shadow hunters were also created from me…"

Alec looked thoroughly confused. "No, it was Raziel. We have angel blood."

"Yes, that is true. Raziel gave you angel blood, but you could already bare runes."

Faith proved her point by taking out a stele and drawing a rune on herself.

"So basically everyone who is not an angel, demon or human came from me."

"Does the clave know? That we came from you?"

"It is a closely guarded secret but yes, they do."

Alec looked annoyed and muttered of course they do.

Faith laughed. "Oh we are going to get along just fine."

It was just then that Faith sat up straighter, all laughter gone from her face. She looked grim and mildly annoyed.

She sighed, "I have to go. I will come back later and we can discuss the poison, feel free to bring your siblings Alec but they do not get to know who I am."

"Okay, but can I ask, where are you going and how did you know to go. And wait! When do I get to hear about how you two met?"

Alec stood up and with a look on his face somewhere between demanding and begging.

"I am going to do my job, it similar to that of a shadow hunters, something we can discuss at a later date. I knew because I am awesome and Magnus can tell you how we met. You can ask me questions later, okay?"

Faith had stood up in the process of answering Alec's many questions and had changed her clothes into what resembled hunting gear.

"Okay."

Magnus joined them in standing up. Having enjoyed watching his two favorite people in the world interact he smiled broadly.

"You'll be careful right?" He asked his mother.

Faith moved to pull her son into an embrace, "Of course Darling." She checked her watch quickly. "I will be back here around 5, have fun." And she vanished.


	12. The Market

She was gone from the room in an instant. No portal, no smoke, no theatrics, just gone. One second she was there, then in a blink she was gone and it put Alec on edge. He liked her, he really did, but he was somewhat put off by the power she possessed.

"Remind me never to piss her off okay…" Alec slowly turned towards Magnus, trying to process all the information he had just been hit with. "Will you tell me how you two met?" Alec looked up hopefully at Magnus. Over the time they had been together Magnus had never been particularly forthcoming with his past, but now that seemed different. He did not want to pressure his boyfriend but at the same time he did not want to miss out on a chance to learn about his life.

"Of course darling." Magnus sat down onto the brightly colored couch. He beckoned Alec to join him and the shadow hunter moved to sit next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Alec snuggled up to Magnus, wrapping his arms around Magnus. The warlock ending up reclining on the couch, head propped up by an equally colorful pillow. Alec was settled between his legs, resting his head on Magnus's chest in a way where he could still see his face.

"So you know that after my biological parents died I was taken in by the Silent Brothers?" Alec nodded his head yes. "Well I was there for about a year before Faith found me." Magnus's voice became wistful, and his long fingers began combing through the shadow hunters black hair.

(Flashback)

"Boy!" The young warlock jumped. "Y..yes?"

"I have an errand for you to run. Go down to the market and buy everything on this list…here is the money…it should be enough." The robed man handed the boy a purse and a basket for the items. "Be back before it is time to begin your training begins, understand?"

The boy nodded his quickly, "I understand."

By the time he had reached the market it had begun to rain. He a shiver wracked through the young warlocks body, he hated water, he hated being wet. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. An involuntary yelp escaped his mouth and the hand let go.

"Sorry" He heard a voice whisper. Slowly he turned around to face the person who had grabbed him. Expecting a harsh face to be looking back at him, he visibly relaxed when he saw a young woman looking back at him. The woman's face did not harbor one look of malice, in fact she looked kind, something the boy was unfamiliar with. As he gazed up at her he noted that she was not from here. Her eyes were not slanted like those of the other people the warlock came into contact with. Instead of black her hair and eyes were a bright shade of white. Everything about her was mesmerizing. She reached out her hand to him and whispered come inside.

"She saved me you see." Magnus's eyes had glazed over as he remembered the past, his childhood. Alec squeezed his hand in a comforting manner.

"After what happened with my parents I was with the shadow hunters. They were fine to me I suppose. They didn't beat me or abuse me in anyway but I knew that they would never truly want me…" Magnus was silent for a long time and then his eyes refocused and landed on Alec.

"She was the first one. She wanted me. She wanted me, Alexander, ME. And I couldn't for they life of me figure out why."

Alec stared back with an intensity towards his warlock. "There isnt anything wrong with you Magnus. Of course she would want you, anyone would! You are so amazing and wonderful, they were all fools not to want you Mags."

Alec was met with a small sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nevertheless she was the first person who was ever nice to me. That day in the market she showed me a kindness that I had never experienced. So I kept coming back, just to see her. Eventually the silent brothers noticed. I was changing, become more confident, happier. So when the silent brothers found out that I was seeing someone, not in the romantic sense, they demanded to meet her. And she came. She came and she asked me if I wanted to come with her, and then she took me from the silent brothers. She raised me and she taught me magic and she loved me. I don't know what I would have become if she had not found me. Alec I owe her everything."

Alec was silent as was Magnus. They sat there in the couch and held each other tight. Alec had never imagined this to have been Magnus's past. He was so shocked and more acutely aware than ever about just how little he knew about Magnus's past. He felt as though he was on the verge of understanding just why that was. With every recollection of his past, Magnus was faced with the pain of that time as well. And although Alec wanted to know about Magnus's past he was trying to be sympathetic.

Eventually the pair began kissing, slowly and without care, lips capturing each other in an endless battle for dominance. Alec shifted so that he was holding his love tenderly in his arms. Framing his face and wiping the few tears that had slipped from his golden eyes before slipping into his black hair.


End file.
